Crimson
by KurobasxReader
Summary: Those eyes. You never saw a pair of those before. One golden. One crimson. And when he stared at you, with those eyes half lidded, his lips slightly apart, his gaze unwavering. You felt your knees grow weak, your palms growing moist and sooner or later your cheeks were as crimson as his hair. Rated T (Might change), Mafia, Violence, Romance, Crime. Akashi x Reader.
1. Prologue

**Crimson**

**Prologue **

_Lightning strikes across the dark shrouded sky, lighting up the shadowy curves of the huddled up cumuli clouds. The growl of thunder shook the ground underneath his feet. The wind blowing harshly and pushing the tree's branches against the windows of the large mansion, scratching and clawing at it. The sounds of raindrops hitting the windows were like bullets, wanting to penetrate the stone hard glass._

_His feet met with the shaking marble floors again, his steps heavy but graceful, quick but steady. He held his head up high in pride, his heterochromatic eyes narrowing down the hallway as something other than thunder was infiltrating his hearing. The sounds of laughter and voices sneak through the peek of the large double doors in front of him, spilling out and echoing throughout the hallway. The closer he got, the louder the voices became._

_And before he knew it, he was face to face with the double doors. All sounds ceased when he blew through them, the wind from the doors swinging combed its fingers through his crimson colored locks. The jacket that hung around his shoulders flowing gracefully behind him. Behind the large double doors led into a grand library. The walls were built in bookcases that held thousand of books from all over of the world. Information from Math to English, Science to History. Famous authors like Shakespeare, Ernest Hemingway, and Scot Fitzgerald. All knowledge known to man was present in this library._

_Five pairs of eyes stared back at the man who entered the room. He stopped before the three steps under him and returned the gaze, a small smile on his lips but not necessarily an inviting one. The men in the room remained silent and waited for him to speak. All five men were sitting on classical cream colored sofas with a personalized marquetry. In between them was a cherry wood coffee table and in front of that was a large brick fireplace that was burning a hefty flame and filling the room with warmth._

_"Men." His smile grew wider, his eyes as well. His voice came out smooth and pleasingly graceful. "It is time to commence our mission. Daiki. Tetsuya." He turned his gaze to the two men that sat besides each other. One of them groaned and sank deeper into the sofa, the other replied back politely. "You will cover position A."_

_"Hey! I wanted to go with Kurokocchi!" One of the men that sat opposite from the two exclaimed._

_"Shut it, Kise."_

_"But, Aominecchi! You're always partnered up with Kurokocchi!"_

_"Ryota." The heterochromatic male narrowed his eyes at Kise and lowered his voice. Kise sighed and sat back on the sofa, resting his head on the ball of his hands and averted his gaze away. The male didn't continue to speak until Kise's eyes returned to him. "And... that is all."_

_"That is all?" The one who spoke pushed up his glasses with his fingers that were wrapped up by white tape._

_"Yes." The crimson haired man then turned around, his back facing towards them and his head turned to the side to allow his sight to remain on them. "That's all we'll need to complete this mission."_

**XxX**

**Ah! A new idea I thought up. I hoped you guys like the prologue. Hmm... Akashi's so fun to write! **

**Please review so that I can read your thoughts or concerns, loves. hates, etc. Thank you!**


	2. Wrong Place Wrong Time

**The first chapter has been rewritten! I honestly didn't like how the story was in the beginning. It was going nowhere so I decided to rewrite the whole thing and now I'm in love with it! I hope you guys will enjoy the new rewritten chapter of Crimson. Thank you for your patience and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**XxX **

**Crimson**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Place. Wrong Time.**

"Here she is." A voice from above sounded out as you felt your hair being pulled back, forcing your face upwards.

_The soles of your shoes pounded desperately across the pavement. You turned into an alleyway, almost falling to your knees as you slipped upon a puddle of water at the entrance but you quickly scurried to your feet and fled into the dark._

You winced when you felt your head being pulled back until your chin was in the air. The hand holding your hair swayed your head from side to side.

_Your vision was blurred by the rain drops hitting your face as you moved through the alleyway with squinted eyes. Adrenaline carried you through the dark, the frantic thumps of your heels echoed around you as the sound of footsteps followed closely behind. Your heart pounded in your chest, your lungs burned and begged for air but you forced yourself to continue running. Clearly, the fear you felt in your heart was stronger than the pain within you._

"She tried to run but, of course, we got her." The man that held you then pushed you forward. With a thud, you landed on the floor. Your body felt heavy and dull. You couldn't even lift a finger. It was as if your body was paralyzed. Did they drugged you...? The thought ran through your mind as the feeling of confusion and fear and most definitely, anger, bubbled within you.

_You couldn't stop the quivering whimpers that forced their way out through your pants. The sound of footsteps behind you had faded into the distance but that didn't slow down your pace. You quickly turned the corner, eager to get as far away as possible from your pursuer but you were stopped. You collided with someone who suddenly appeared in front of you. The impact of the collision almost pushed you backwards but a hand placed on your shoulder saved you from losing balance. You looked up and your eyes met with blank blue ones._

"Daiki, Tetsuya." The man sitting upon a desk brought a cup of tea to his lips, the bitter flavor flowing through his taste buds. He soon set his teacup down onto a coaster and continued to speak, his eyes glancing over your face before meeting with his subordinates. "This mission's a failure."

"What?"

"Clearly, this is not the girl." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk, his fingers laced together.

"What the hell are you talking about, Akashi?" Aomine exclaimed as his partner remained silent. "She has the same outfit, hairstyle, and everything as the girl in the picture."

"And yet, it's not her." Akashi's eyes flickered to Kuroko when he took a step forward. "You can speak, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded and spoke, "I had my doubts about her." Kuroko glanced at you. Your eyes were closed and you were more relaxed. He could only guess you've fallen asleep.

_"Please sir!" You grabbed onto his soaked suit. "Help me! Please! There's someone chasing me!" Your tears blended with the rain but he could still tell you were crying. He stared down at you with a very unexpressive face._

_"I'm sorry." He simply said and you stared at him in confusion when you saw his hand at his side curled into a fist. You found yourself hunched over on him as his fist connected to your stomach. A blowing punch that winded all the air out of your lungs. With a violent cough, saliva spilled from your mouth. You clutched his suit and struggled to stand on your weakened legs. You ended up leaning on him, your vision growing dark as the pain in your abdomen worsened and spread. Your body grew limp in his and finally, you were unconscious._

"It was strange how she was just out in the rain. She seemed confused to who we are and usually she'll have bodyguards around her. It was as if she was waiting for someone to show up."

"Maybe us?" Aomine scratched his head and sighed.

"I doubt that." Kuroko shook his head. "It could be a plot to infiltrate us." He glanced down at you again. "But she seems like a normal girl."

"You must not be so naive, Tetsuya." Akashi stood up from his seat, his hands glued on his desk. "Either way, I expected better of you two. It's disappointing."

"I'll accept any punishment."

"That's not necessary." Akashi sighed softly. "But I will not accept anymore failures from you two. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

"Understood." Kuroko nodded while Aomine just sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed towards you.

"So what do we do with her?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Akashi sat back down at his desk and took another sip of his tea. "Dispose of her."


End file.
